Coeur d'Eva
by Eva-Golden
Summary: Chapitre 2 en ligne! Un événement important se produit, mais cela n'affecte pas le projet prévu... À lire pour en savoir plus :P
1. Plan B

CŒUR D'EVA  
  
ÉPISODE 1 : PLAN B  
  
Gendo se trouvait maintenant face à Lilith. Rei se trouvait debout à ses côtés, et Fuyutsuki l'avait aussi accompagné. Gendo était heureux : Enfin, ce pour quoi il s'était battu, ce pour quoi il avait aidé la Seele, allait enfin se réaliser. Gendo et Rei tentèrent alors d'accomplir le rituel du Plan de Complémentarité de l'homme...  
  
Rien ne se passa...  
  
Ils réessayèrent une seconde fois, mais Lilith ne semblait pas réagir... Le sourire qui s'était animé sur le visage de Gendo venait tout à coup de disparaître.  
  
Rei : Rien ne se produit...  
  
Gendo : C'est impossible!!! Tout était prévu pour que ça fonctionne! Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas?  
  
Jamais Gendo n'avait semblé aussi exaspéré. Tous ses espoirs venaient de s'effondrer tout d'un coup, sans qu'il n'en connaisse même la raison. Fuyutsuki jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ange :  
  
Fuyutsuki : Elle semble... morte... La lance de Longinus, la crucifixion ainsi que ses anciennes blessures l'ont probablement tuée avec le temps...  
  
Gendo : Impossible : C'est un ange! Elle aurait dû se régénérer!  
  
Fuyutsuki : Apparemment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Cette croix l'a probablement conduite aux cieux.  
  
Gendo ne pouvait toujours pas en croire ses yeux. Lilith, morte? C'était impossible, pensait-il. Il n'avait jamais été aussi confus... En fait, il était maintenant à genoux devant l'ange, complètement effondré. Cette attitude surprit quelque peu le vice-commandant. Rei, quant à elle, restait toujours aussi calme qu'à l'habitude, devant cet homme maintenant à terre.. Gendo ne savait plus que faire... Il resta là, pendant quelques minutes, le visage dans ses mains et poussant de temps en temps quelques soupirs de désespoir... Mais soudain, progressivement, ses cris de désespoir devinrent un rire victorieux, qui surpris encore une fois Fuyutsuki.  
  
Gendo : Tant pis pour le Plan de Complémentarité! Je trouverai bien un autre moyen!  
  
Fuyutsuki : Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Vous savez bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions!  
  
Gendo ne l'écouta pas et sortit du Terminal Dogma. Rei sentit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là et sortit à son tour pour retourner chez elle. Le commandant, quant à lui, retourna à son bureau, suivi par un Fuyutsuki très perplexe. Assis à sa place habituelle, il sortit d'un des tiroirs de son bureau un des nombreux dossiers présents, sans même tenir compte de la présence du vice-commandant.  
  
Gendo (pensant) : J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là mais... maintenant, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix...  
  
Sur le dossier, on pouvait lire comme titre Plan B : Cœur D'Eva. Gendo l'ouvrit et dévoila son contenu : Les plans de construction d'une Eva!  
  
Shinji se trouvait maintenant dans sa classe. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu le dernier ange, il y a de cela deux semaines, ses anciens camarades de classes revenaient peu à peu. Tokyo-3 semblait devenir une ville plutôt normale, quoiqu'un peu détruite. Même Kensuke était de retour et, selon lui, Toji et Hikari ne tarderaient pas à revenir, eux aussi.  
  
Kensuke (riant): D'ailleurs, des rumeurs circulaient dans notre autre école, comme quoi ils sortiraient ensemble! T'y crois toi?  
  
Shinji n'y croyait pas trop : Il avait du mal à s'imaginer Toji et Hikari sortant ensemble. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas?  
  
Kensuke : Au fait, tu vis toujours avec Misato et Asuka?  
  
Shinji : Oui et non. Je vie encore avec elles, mais Asuka est toujours dans le coma, à cause de ce qu'il lui est arrivé...  
  
Kensuke : Oh... Je ne savais pas. C'est dommage pour elle... On pourrait aller la voir ce soir?  
  
Shinji : Et bien... Elle est encore entre les murs de la NERV. Cela risque d'être dur pour toi d'entrer mais si tu y arrive, oui on ira la voir. De toute façon il fallait que j'y aille pour un autre test...  
  
Kensuke : Un test? Avec l'Eva? Mais on nous avait dit que il y avait plus de menace d'anges... Elles servent à quoi alors?  
  
Shinji : Je ne sais pas...  
  
En effet, Shinji ne le savait pas, mais il doutait que la menace soit entièrement écartée. Il avait quelque peu entendu parler de ce comité, la Seele, et du fait que ce soit eux qui aient envoyé les anges... Shinji ne croyait pas qu'ils aient abandonné aussi facilement... Sinon, en effet, à quoi les tests pour Rei et lui serviraient-ils?  
  
Kensuke : Enfin, ce n'est pas grave! Si j'arrive à entrer, je pourrai peut- être voir les Evas de plus près!!!  
  
Le regard de Kensuké brilla lorsqu'il dit ces quelques mots! Shinji fût d'accord pour tenter de le faire entrer, mais que s'il ne pouvait pas il ne devait rien tenter de dangereux. Il lui répondit qu'il en parlerait avec Misato et qu'il lui téléphonerait ensuite pour lui donner sa réponse. Le cours eu lieu ensuite. Ce fût une fois de plus un cours sur le Second Impact. Cette fois par contre, il n'y avait que 8 élèves pour s'y ennuyer. À la fin de cet exposé des plus ennuyeuses, tous les élèves rentrèrent chez eux, et Shinji chez Misato  
  
À la NERV, la construction d'une nouvelle Eva avait commencé ce matin même. Ritsuko supervisait le tout. Gendo, quant à lui, restait dans son bureau à feuilleter les plans de cette Eva. Il ne fallait tolérer aucune erreur. Non seulement cette Eva n'avait rien d'ordinaire, mais c'était aussi son unique possibilité face à l'échec du Plan de Complémentarité. Et pour la première fois depuis toujours, il semblait inquiet. Ritsuko entra alors dans la pièce.  
  
Ritsuko : Le squelette de l'Eva-CE est terminé. Souhaiteriez-vous venir vous assurer de l'avancement du projet?  
  
Gendo : Oui. J'arrive tout de suite.  
  
Le commandant et la scientifique sortirent ensemble du bureau pour aller superviser la fabrication de l'Eva.  
  
Il était 17h00 chez Misato, comme un peu partout ailleurs au Japon en fait.  
  
Shinji avait préparé le repas et ils s'assirent pour manger. Le Third Children se rappela alors de la requête de son ami Il entama donc la discussion :  
  
Shinji : Vous savez, Misato, il y a Kensuke qui est revenu et il m'a dit que les autres reviendraient bientôt!  
  
Misato : Mais c'est génial ça! Et il va bien?  
  
Shinji : Il semblait aller bien en tout cas. Mais voilà je lui ai parlé de l'état d'Asuka et il se demandait s'il avait le droit de venir la voir...  
  
Misato : Et il voudrait venir voir les Evas aussi, pas vrai?  
  
Shinji : En effet...  
  
Misato hésita un peu. Ce qui se passait à la NERV était interdit aux civils, mais, d'un autre côté, cela ferait très plaisir à Shinji et à Kensuké. Ils avaient bien le droit à ça. De plus, rien de spécial ne se produisait ces temps-ci, alors elle n'y vît aucune objection. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle accepta cette requête.  
  
Shinji : Merci beaucoup Misato! Je vais le prévenir.  
  
Misato regarda Shinji se diriger vers le combiné pour appeler son ami. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Shinji ne souriait pas souvent alors cette expression sur son visage faisait plaisir au major.  
  
Après le coup de téléphone, ils finirent leur repas, passèrent une journée des plus ordinaire et allèrent tous les deux s'endormirent.  
  
Le lendemain, ils se rendirent tous les deux à la NERV pour les tests de synchronisation de Shinji et de Rei. Ils passèrent avant chez Kensuke, comme convenu, pour qu'il puisse entrer dans le QG avec eux. Ce dernier était tout excité à l'idée de revoir les Evas. Et en plus il entrerait dans un lieu habituellement interdit aux civils. Kensuke ne tenait donc plus en place et rêvait du moment où il serait dans les murs de la NERV.  
  
Ce moment arriva très rapidement. Kensuke avait amené sa caméra pour pouvoir filmer tout ce qui en valait la peine (c'est-à-dire tout!), mais d'abord Shinji et lui décidèrent d'aller voir Asuka. Misato, quant à elle, devait aller au centre de contrôle en avance pour les préparatifs du test.  
  
Les deux garçons se trouvaient au chevet de la jeune fille, triste pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pourtant montré aucune sympathie pour eux.. Kensuke fut le premier à prendre la parole   
  
Kensuke : C'est arrivé comment?  
  
Shinji : Hein? Ah, son coma? Et bien je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'elle s'est mise à déprimer et a tenter de se suicider. Enfin...c'est ce qu'on m'a expliqué. Elle s'est sentie inférieure... et je crois que c'est en partie ma faute...  
  
Kensuke : Ah?  
  
Shinji : Ça te surprend?  
  
Kensuke : Et bien... un peu, oui! Normalement, elle aurait pas réagi comme ça! Pas la Asuka que j'ai connue! Elle aurait plutôt tenter de prouver qu'elle est la meilleure!  
  
Shinji (riant un peu) : Tu as sûrement raison. J'espère qu'on reverra cette étonnante fierté bientôt...  
  
Les deux garçons restèrent là encore quelques minutes, discutant des souvenirs qu'ils avaient de la belle. Cette discussion fut interrompue par un message de l'interphone :  
  
Interphone : Rei Ayanami et Shinji Ikari doivent se rendre immédiatement à leur test de synchronisation.  
  
Shinji : Il faut que j'y aille... Tu veux venir?  
  
Kensuke : Je voudrais bien, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'y assister.  
  
Shinji : On ira demander à Misato alors! Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien.  
  
Avant de quitter la pièce, Shinji regarda une dernière fois le visage inerte de son amie. Puis, les deux garçons se rendirent dans la salle de commandement pour que Kensuke puisse demander la permission d'assister au test :  
  
Shinji : Bonjour Misato...  
  
À ce moment, le Third Children remarqua l'absence d'une personne pourtant très importante lors des tests.  
  
Shinji : Ritsuko n'est pas là?  
  
Misato : Non, pas aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Tu voulais lui parler?  
  
Shinji : Pas vraiment. Je suis un peu surpris, c'est tout. Et je voulais savoir si Kensuke avait le droit d'assister au test.  
  
Misato hésita un instant. Elle avait fait une exception pour qu'il puisse voir Asuka, mais ce n'était pas la même chose de le faire assister aux tests.Mais après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun mal à ce qu'il soit présent, surtout que la menace des Anges était écartée.  
  
Misato : Très bien! Il restera ici, dans la salle de commandement. Et toi va te préparer tout de suite! On attend plus que toi!  
  
Shinji : Bien!  
  
Le jeune garçon alla mettre sa Plug-Suit et alla se mettre en position pour son test. Rei était déjà présente dans l'Entry-Plug. Le test commença, devant un Kensuke plutôt agité! Ce dernier remarqua quelque chose sur les écrans qui l'étonna :  
  
Kensuke : Tiens, Rei pilote l'Eva-02 maintenant?  
  
Misato : Hein? Ah oui mais ce n'est que temporaire. Son Eva est en réparation et, comme Asuka n'est pas en état de piloter, nous nous sommes dits que Rei pourrait la remplacer, le temps que l'on répare son Eva ou qu'Asuka aille mieux.  
  
Kensuke : Je vois... mais il ne faudrait pas que la furie l'apprenne, si on veut qu'Ayanami reste en vie!  
  
Le test se poursuivi normalement. Il fut cependant un peu plus long que prévu, avec ce Kensuke qui gênait à être trop curieux! Les résultats furent plutôt satisfaisants par contre!  
  
Misato : Bravo Shinji! Tu as un taux de 73.3%. C'est très bien! Quand à toi, Rei, ton taux est de 42.1%, ce qui est pas mal dans une Eva qui n'est pas la tienne! Vous pouvez retourner vous changer. Le test est fini.  
  
Rei & Shinji : Bien!  
  
Les deux pilotes retournèrent dans leur vestiaire et remirent leurs vêtements habituels. La jeune fille retourna chez elle à pied, comme à son habitude, alors que Shinji rejoignit Misato pour qu'elle le reconduise à leur appartement. Elle devait aussi raccompagner l'ami du jeune pilote. Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois à la sortie du QG. Mais en chemin, quelque chose attira l'attention de Kensuke :  
  
Kensuke : Ouah! C'est quoi ça?  
  
Le jeune homme vit derrière l'un des hublots une gigantesque masse osseuse attachée par des bras métalliques et flottant dans un liquide pourpre.  
  
Misato : Je ne sais pas...  
  
??????? : Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir!  
  
Le docteur Akagi apparut derrière le trio.  
  
Ritsuko : Major Katsuragi, que fait ce civil dans les murs de la NERV?!  
  
Misato : Je lui ai permis d'entrer. C'était surtout pour qu'il puisse voir la Second Children. Et il a assister au test de synchronisation, avec mon accord...  
  
Ritsuko : Il n'aurait pas du avoir cette permission. Ce qui se passe entre ces murs est interdit au public.  
  
Misato (jetant un coup d'œil par le hublot) : Comme cela, par exemple?  
  
Ritsuko : Oui.  
  
Misato : Pourtant, je n'étais pas mis au courant. Je ne pouvais pas cacher ce secret sans en connaître l'existence.  
  
Là, Ritsuko ne pouvait plus rien répondre face à son amie. Elle s'excusa de lui avoir encore caché quelque chose d'important.  
  
Kensuke : C'est... Une Eva, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Ritsuko : Oui... Elle est encore en construction mais, elle sera prête dans une semaine environ.  
  
Kensuke : Ouah, génial!!! Je pourrai être le pilote cette fois?  
  
Ritsuko (souriante) : On y pensera, mais pour l'instant il faut que tu partes. Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça!  
  
Kensuke : Je comprends. Au revoir madame Ritsuko!  
  
Puis, le trio partit vers la sortie pour pouvoir retourner dans leur foyer après cette journée éprouvante.  
  
Dans la salle de construction de l'Eva, Gendo discutait de l'avancement du projet Cœur d'Eva avec l'un des techniciens :  
  
Gendo : Alors, comment avance la construction de l'Eva-CE?  
  
Technicien : Plutôt bien. La structure osseuse est complétée, comme vous pouvez le constater, et les organes vitaux sont aussi prêts. Nous les avons entreposés dans une pièce froide, avant de pouvoir les transférer au corps de l'Eva. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à préparer les couches cutanées et elle sera entièrement prête à être utilisée.  
  
Gendo : Bien. Et pour l'enveloppe?  
  
Technicien : Elle est prête elle aussi. Comme vous l'avez ordonné, l'enveloppe ne sera que superficielle. Mais je dois dire que je trouve cela dangereux de...  
  
Gendo : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. L'Eva ne causera aucun ennuie. Et comment avance le projet du complexe S2 pour elle?  
  
Technicien (Nerveux) : L'Eva n'étant pas encore prête, on ne peut travailler que sur la théorie. Mais ça avance assez vite. Ritsuko et Maya se sont occupées des recherches dans ce domaine et elles prétendent qu'elles seront capable d'intégrer facilement le complexe à cet être...  
  
Gendo : Bien... Vous pouvez continuer votre travail!  
  
Technicien : À vos ordres, commandant!  
  
Le plan de Gendo semblait fonctionner comme il le voulait! La construction de l'Eva avançait rapidement et, comme prévu, elle serait pratiquement libre de ses mouvements. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un pilote, mais c'était vraiment sans importance dans ce cas-ci. Il allait demander à Ritsuko de s'occuper de ce petit détail. De toute façon, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire. Il n'avait pas le choix...  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 


	2. La haine d'une femme, l'amour d'une mère

C?UR D'EVA  
  
LA HAINE D'UNE FEMME, L'AMOUR D'UNE MÈRE.  
  
Aujourd'hui, Gendo est mort. On ne sait pourquoi.  
  
C'est le vice-commandant, Fuyutsuki qui l'a trouvé. Il était dans son bureau, étendu sur le sol, un couteau dans le c?ur. À la vue de son ami décédé, Fuyutsuki avait immédiatement appelé la morgue, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres a faire pour lui. De toute façon, cela aurait probablement mieux de ne rien tenter pour empêcher sa mort, si cela avait été possible.  
  
Tout le personnel de la NERV se trouvait à l'enterrement de cet homme. Mais c'était plus par respect que par peine : Peu de gens le connaissaient personnellement, et ceux dont c'était le cas n'était même pas peiné. Fuyutsuki y était en effet très différent, et Ritsuko semblait surtout en colère! Elle frappait là où il était enterré en maudissant son nom!  
  
Pour le reste des gens, cette mort était une perte au niveau du commandement de la NERV, mais c'était à peu près tout. De toute façon, le vice-commandant allait prendre sa place maintenant, et tout ceci ne fera pour eux que très peu de changement.  
  
Les pilotes étaient présents, eux aussi. Sauf Asuka bien sûr. Mais eux non plus ne pleurait pas. C'était normal pour Rei : Jamais elle n'avait exprimée ce qu'elle ressentait, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait le faire!  
  
Mais Shinji. Shinji ne savait pas comment se sentir en ce jour. C'était la mort d'un étranger à ses yeux. Oui, mais cet étranger, c'était son père et il aurait voulu le connaître. Il ne savait que penser. Misato l'aida :  
  
Misato : Tu vas bien, Shinji?  
  
Shinji : Je ne sais pas trop. Mes sentiments sont embrouillés. Je n'ai pas vraiment de la peine qu'il soit mort, vu ce qu'il m'a fait subir, ce qu'il a fait subir à plein de monde d'ailleurs : Toji, Rei, Asuka, Ritsuko. Et vous aussi peut-être, Misato.  
  
Elle fut un peu surprise par ce que venait de lui dire Shinji. Il est vrai que cet homme était lié parfois de près, parfois de loin, à certains malheurs qui les entouraient. La menace angélique était elle vraiment une excuse?  
  
Shinji : Cependant. Je me dis que j'aurais voulu le connaître. Savoir qui il était. C'était important pour moi. Mais là. Je ne sais plus si je dois être triste, heureux ou même indifférent à ce qui se passe aujourd'hui.  
  
Misato : Est-ce qu'il y a. Quelqu'un, qui pourrait t'aider à savoir?  
  
Shinji réfléchit un peu à cette question. La réponse vint rapidement :  
  
Shinji : Oui, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un.  
  
Il vit, à côté de la tombe de son père, celle de sa mère. Il s'agenouilla et regarda cette tombe. Pendant plusieurs minutes. Comme s'il attendait une réponse d'outre-tombe. Mais c'est sa mémoire qui lui donna une réponse!  
  
Il se souvint du seul moment véritable passé avec son père. Le seul moment ou il a montré qui il était à son fils. Il se souvint de ses paroles :  
  
« Les gens continuent à vivre en oubliant les choses. Mais certaines ne doivent pas être oubliées. »  
  
Shinji : Papa. Je ne connaissait pas grand chose de toi. Mais ce que je sais, ce que tu m'as dit cette journée là, ne sera pas oublier. Je n'ai pas à être triste de ta mort : Au bout du compte. Je sais qui tu étais, papa.  
  
Le lendemain, chez Misato :  
  
Shinji se réveilla le lendemain sans mal. Triste un peu, c'est sûr, mais pas plus. Les adieux qu'il avait faits à son père hier lui suffisaient pour bien se sentir aujourd'hui.  
  
On lui avait permis, s'il le désirait, de prendre un ou deux jours de congé, étant donné les événements. Il les avait refusés. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt : Son deuil s'était terminé rapidement et, bien qu'il était encore triste face au départ de son père, cela ne lui empêchait pas de vivre sa vie normalement.  
  
De plus, il n'était pas question de manquer cette journée : C'était aujourd'hui le retour de son ami Toji. Il y avait de plus en plus d'enfants dans sa classe. Certains y étaient avant, d'autres étaient nouveaux. Et aujourd'hui, c'était son ami qu'il revoyait! Malgré la mort de son père, Shinji se sentait bien aujourd'hui! Une joie coupable, se disait-il, mais une joie tout de même!  
  
Le Third Children était déjà dans la classe lorsque Toji arriva! Il était maintenant en chaise roulante, mais il semblait garder le sourire! Hikari s'occupait de lui, elle revint donc en classe en même tant que lui. On pouvait la voir carrément le chouchouter.  
  
Toji : Hé, Shinji! Ça faisait longtemps!  
  
Shinji : Trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Tu te portes bien?  
  
Toji : Et bien, je suis en chaise roulante, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre! Hikari prend soin de moi, pour ce que je ne peux pas faire par moi-même et.  
  
Toji s'approcha de l'oreille de Shinji :  
  
Toji : Je sors avec elle maintenant. Mais va pas le répéter, hein? J'ai quand même ma dignité..  
  
Hikari : Euheum, j'ai entendu, tu sais?  
  
Toji : Ah. Euh ben. euh. Et toi Shinji, il s'est passé quoi ici depuis mon départ?  
  
Shinji : Pas grand chose. Les anges sont vaincus, mais les Evas restent opérationnels, « au cas où » qu'ils disent. Ce qui fait que Rei et moi avons encore à faire nos tests.  
  
Toji : Et la furie?  
  
Shinji : Tu ne la verras pas aujourd'hui. Elle est dans le coma depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et personne ne sait quand elle va revenir dans le monde des vivants.  
  
À ces mots, Toji eut un air attristé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Asuka, mais savoir qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort l'attristait. Il aurait presque aimé l'entendre crier sur lui à la place.  
  
Shinji : J'oubliais : Il y a une Eva en pleine construction en ce moment. En fait elle sera terminée demain en avant-midi, d'après ce que je sais.  
  
Toji : Pfff, comme s'ils allaient trouver quelqu'un pour monter dans ces trucs-là!  
  
???????? : Silence, tout le monde!  
  
C'était la nouvelle déléguée. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour remplacer Hikari, non? En plus, maintenant qu'elle est aux petits soins de Toji, elle ne pourra pas reprendre son ancien boulot.  
  
La nouvelle s'appelle Jennifer. Elle n'est pas japonaise, mais américaine. Son japonais n'est pas parfait, mais elle se débrouille, bien qu'elle garde un accent américain *. Malgré cela, tout le monde la trouvait sympathique et, pour la plupart d'entre eux, très jolie, avec ses courts cheveux noirs, ses yeux d'un vert profond et son visage américain (dont les japonais ne sont pas habitués de voir!). Shinji avait remarqué par ailleurs que son arrivée coïncidait au jour où il apprit l'existence de la nouvelle Eva, il y a une semaine de cela. Étrange coïncidence.  
  
Le professeur entra, Jennifer fit son travail de déléguée et le cour commença :  
  
Professeur : J'ai un message à communiquer avant de commencer ce cours. Kensuke Aida, vous êtes demandé à la direction.  
  
Tout le monde fut un peu surpris : Kensuke n'était pas du genre à avoir des problèmes avec la direction de l'école. Il se leva tout de même et sortit de la classe. Le cours commença sans lui.  
  
Kensuke entra dans le bureau, mais ce n'était pas le directeur qui l'y attendait, mais Rytsuko.  
  
Ritsuko : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : Vous serez le pilote exclusif de l'Eva-CE, en tant que Sixth Children  
  
Kensuke fut d'abord très surpris, puis ses yeux rayonnèrent de joie!!! Son rêve venait de se réaliser, il allait enfin monter dans une de ces « machines », en piloter une, et peut-être même sauver le monde, si jamais un nouveau danger survenait! Le jeune garçon ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux!  
  
À la fin du cours, il alla voir Shinji, Toji et Hikari pour leur annoncer la grande nouvelle :  
  
Toji : Et t'as accepté?!? Mais tu es fou ou quoi!?  
  
Kensuke : Pas du tout, au contraire! C'est une chance unique pour moi, qui souhaite piloter une de ces Evas depuis toujours!  
  
Toji : Ouais, mais je peux te rappeler que j'y suis monté une fois, et t'as vu l'état où je suis?  
  
Shinji : Sans parler de celui d'Asuka.  
  
Kensuke : Je sais que ce n'est pas sans risque. Mais ce n'est pas tous les pilotes d'Evas qui sont dans cet état : Shinji, et Rei.  
  
Shinji se tut. Il s'avait que Rei, d'une certaine manière, était elle aussi morte une fois, dans son Eva. C'était une chance pour elle d'avoir des. Des corps de réserves. Mais il n'en dit rien : De toute façon, rien ne semblait pouvoir diminuer l'enthousiasme qui brillait dans le regard de son ami. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'assurer que son ami aille bien pendant les séances d'entraînement, et espérer que les anges étaient réellement morts pour de bon!  
  
Kensuke (toujours souriant): Au fait, Ritsuko m'a dit que j'avais ma séance d'entraînement ce soir, et que c'était toi qui me supervisait!!  
  
Shinji fut quelques peu soulagé : Il pourrait ainsi s'assurer que rien de graves ne se produiraient ce soir.  
  
Le soir venu, les trois pilotes se rendirent au QG de la NERV pour leur tests de synchronisation. Pour Kensuke, c'était son premier et celui-ci semblait surexcité! Il se sentait comme dans un rêve!  
  
Ritsuko : Allez vous changer dans vos cabines, puis entrez dans vos Evas. Après les tests, le Sixth Children devra subir son premier entraînement  
  
Les trois pilotes obéirent et se rendirent dans leur cabine. Kensuke prit un temps fou à s'habiller : Il admirait sa Plug-Suit noire et rouge, sans croire vraiment que tout ceci était vrai. Il se décida enfin à s'habiller et rejoignit Rei et Shinji avant d'entrer enfin dans son Eva.  
  
Le test commença. Il dura plus longtemps que la plupart des tests, pour pouvoir entrer les données personnelles de Kensuke dans l'Eva-CE. Pendant le test, Ritsuko et Misato parlèrent, en particulier de l'Eva-00.  
  
Misato : Alors, les réparations? Ça avance?  
  
Ritsuko : Oui, plutôt bien! D'ailleurs, Rei pourra rejoindre son Eva demain! Il ne reste plus que quelques détails à régler.  
  
Misato : Bien! Même si je ne crois pas que ça dérange Rei. Au moins Asuka ne ce sera douter de rien à son réveil. Oh! Le test est fini! Shinji, ton taux est rester plutôt stable. Il est à 73.5%. Rei, le tiens a beaucoup augmenter, il est à 47.7%. Mais ce n'est pas important, car tu retrouveras l'Eva-00 demain, apparament.  
  
Rei : Bien.  
  
Misato : Et Kensuke. Ton taux est de 51.4%! Vraiment impressionnant, pour la première fois.  
  
Ritsuko (pensant) : Rien d'impressionnant : N'importe quel idiot aurait pu faire un tel taux dans CET Eva.  
  
Shinji : Alors? On peut quitter nos Evas, maintenant?  
  
Misato : Pas tout de suite : Nous devons d'abord connaître les capacités de combat de Kensuke. Son entraînement aura lieu près du QG; inutile de faire ça en surface. Shinji ira avec lui, afin de s'assurer que tout aille bien. Rei, tu restes ici, mais tu ne quittes pas ton Eva.  
  
Les Children : Bien!  
  
Et l'Eva-CE sortit pour l'entraînement de Kensuke. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'Eva-01, à quelques différences près : Elle était un peu plus grande, de couleur principalement noire avec quelques teintes de rouges, aucune corne frontale, mais deux sur les côtés de la tête qui lui donnait, à elle aussi, des airs de démon.  
  
Kensuke se débrouillait bien dans l'Eva : Ses tirs étaient assez précis, et l'enthousiasme qu'il faisait preuve rassurait le personnel de la NERV : ceux-ci n'auraient pas voulu avoir à faire de compromis avec le Sixth Children. Kensuke tirait sur chaque cible, en ratant une ou deux d'entre elles de temps en temps, mais en touchant la cible la plupart du temps.  
  
Soudain.  
  
Maya : Mais. que. Major! La synchronisation de Shinji!!! Elle diminue a vue d'?il!!  
  
Misato : Elle est à combien?  
  
Maya : 27.3%. Et elle diminue!  
  
Misato : Shinji!! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe!?!  
  
Par les écrans, elle voyait le Third Chidren, crispé par la concentration, tentant tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de son Eva, malgré la faible synchronisation entre celle-ci et lui. Son taux diminuait, ses efforts étaient de plus en plus futiles. On pouvait voir son Eva se mettre à avancer, sans même que l'ait voulu Shinji, vers l'Eva de Kensuke. Ses pas étaient d'abord lents, retenus par la volonté de Shinji. Ce dernier semblait déjà savoir ce qui allait se passer, il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu une situation semblable. Il se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour répéter ce moment tragique mais, lorsque sa synchronisation atteint le 0.0% (Oui, il est allé aussi bas), Shinji n'eut plus le contrôle de son Eva et cette dernière fonçait sur l'Eva-CE, tête baissée et poing levé!  
  
Misato : Kensuke! Attention!!!! Derrière toi!  
  
Kensuke se retourna et vit l'Eva-01 foncé sur lui! Il voulut d'abord dressé un AT-Field pour se protéger, mais ça ne fonctionna pas.  
  
Misato Qu'est-ce qui se passe!?!  
  
Maya : Le taux de Kensuke diminue lui aussi! Il a atteint les 27.4%, c'est trop peu pour créer un AT-Field efficace!  
  
Kensuke para le coup de poing avec son propre bras, mais l'Eva-01 lui donna un coup de genoux dans les côtes. Heureusement pour le Sixth Children, sa synchronisation continuait de baisser et, celle-ci étant maintenant très basse, il ne ressentait plus la douleur que subissait son Eva.  
  
Kensuke n'avait maintenant plus rien à tenter. Son taux avait atteint le même que celui de Shinji et, comme pour Shinji, il n'avait plus à se concentrer : Son Eva bloquait les coups d'elle-même! La plus grande surprise était qu'elle n'attaquait pas : Elle ne faisait que se défendre! De plus, elle ne dressait aucun AT-Field! Elle bloquait les coups, de ses bras et de ses jambes. Rapidement, elle tomba sur le sol et l'Eva-01 se trouva sur elle, la ruant de coups de poing à la figure!  
  
Ritsuko regardait cette scène, avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Misato : Rei! Tu sors avec l'Eva-02 pour arrêter ce massacre! Dépêches-toi!  
  
Rei : Bien!  
  
L'Eva-02, pilotée par Rei Ayanami, sortit le plus près possible de la zone de combat. Elle courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit les deux Evas, l'une sur l'autre. Rei regarda l'Eva-CE et s'arrêta! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi, mais cette Eva. cette Eva la troublait, bien qu'elle ignorait pourquoi.  
  
Misato : Rei!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le cri de Misato la sortit de ses pensées! Elle se dirigea vers le combat et, pour éviter d'être troublée ainsi à nouveau, elle s'attaqua à l'Eva-01. Elle n'essayait pas de la blesser, elle ne fit que l'attraper par les épaules, la tira par en arrière et la retenait! L'Eva-01 n'attaqua pas l'Eva-02, sa rage ne semblait être dirigée que sur la nouvelle Eva.  
  
Maya : Le taux de Kensuke. Il augmente, lentement.  
  
Misato : C'est probablement parce que l'Eva-01 ne l'attaque plus. Kensuke, dès que tu le peux, rejoint le poste de lancement le plus proche; on te ramène!  
  
Kensuke obéit. Il rampait vers le poste d'où était venue quelques instants plus tard Rei, y entra et l'Eva fut ramener à l'intérieur du Géofront.  
  
Maya : Le taux de Shinji revient à son tour.  
  
Misato : Bien! Shinji, reprends le contrôle de ton Eva. Tu devrais en être capable maintenant. Revient toi aussi au Géofront avec Rei  
  
Les deux pilotes obéirent et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Misato leur ordonna d'aller se changer et de venir au centre de commandement tout de suite après. C'est ce qu'ils firent.  
  
Misato : Bien. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerais vous assurer qu'une enquête aura lieu pour s'assurer que ça ne se reproduisent plus. Kensuke?  
  
Kensuke : Hmm?  
  
Misato : J'espère que les événements d'aujourd'hui ne vous ont pas découragé au pilotage?  
  
Kensuke : Non, major.  
  
Misato : Bien, vous pouvez disposer!  
  
Les Children sortirent ensemble du Géofront et retournèrent chez eux. Rei à pied, Kensuke et Shinji dans la voiture de Misato (risquant ainsi leur vie une seconde fois ce jour-là!). Ils rentrèrent tous se coucher, sincèrement troublés par cette journée, mais cela ne les empêchèrent pas de trouver rapidement le sommeil.  
  
À la SEELE.  
  
Monolithe06 : Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut agir.  
  
Monolithe08 : Mais nos forces les plus puissantes ont été vaincus. Nous n'avons plus la moindre chance.  
  
Monolithe03 : Il nous reste 11 anges. Nous avons encore une chance.  
  
Monolithe01 : Bien. J'enverrai l'ange Gabriel se battre contre les 4 pilotes actuellement en service. Et contre leur nouveau commandant aussi. Cela devrait considérablement les affaiblir.  
  
Tous furent d'accord et c'est sur ce que se termina cette réunion de la SEELE.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 2  
  
* Pour jouer l'accent américain de Jennifer, je la ferai parler comme un anglais qui tenterait de parler français (les erreurs de genre, par exemple.) Ce ne serait probablement pas la même chose qu'un anglais qui tente de parler japonais mais, ici, c'est la seule façon de voir son accent! 


End file.
